


Oasis

by chanyodaz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: JustForFun, M/M, kindatrash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyodaz/pseuds/chanyodaz
Summary: Past the red desert. We find an oasis. - Oasis (EXO)Chanyeol returns when a broken Baekhyun most dreads it. He (Baekhyun) finds solitude in the most odd things but the one he yearns the most.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you enjoy the first chapter. it was really fun to write uwu
> 
> the book wasnt inspired by the song btw it was mostly the other way around. it was the first thing i thought of for the title and it matched up so why not it was an idea that sorted got mashed together so im sry if it seems like a childrens story it was really fun to write tho lmao
> 
> i know i couldve added more of baekhyuns feelings into the backstory but since its mostly based on baekhyuns thoughts, i described it the way he would

Baekhyun ran, ran, and ran. The cold, almost freezing October air piercing his cheeks and brushing past his hair violently. He wasn't running from anyone in particular. Though he himself knew, he was running away from his problems. Baekhyun wasn't as naive to think they would be fixed this way and in the end chase after him. He feels an invisible string connected from his heart to someone else's pulling at him to turn back, extending longer as he moves forwards instead of snapping in half. He just wanted, no needed a break. From everything and everyone. 

He's been running for about a good thirty minutes towards north, feet slamming against the small town's sidewalk. Everyone knew everyone here. Those were the perks of living in such a small town. Though, rumors and gossip spread as easy as you can think. The concrete soon turns into grass as Baekhyun slows his steps. He rests his hands on his knees panting as he finally looks up to take in his surroundings. 

Compared to the gloomy skies and clouds hiding the sun back at the town he grew up in due to the season, the sun here is relatively lit as it shines down on the many trees even some of the rays reaching the grass. The light grazes over Baekhyun's face as he sighs at the heat. He knew south was the way to the city, but he had never traveled north before. He doesn't think anyone has. He looks behind him to barely see a glimpse of his town in the distance.

Baekhyun turns around to continue venturing into the forest like area. The occasional chirp from the birds nested on the tall trees can be heard as he gets closer to the sound of water flowing gently. Baekhyun reaches a pond seeing as though it's a bit too small to be considered a lake. A structure of boulders stationed on the other end as a small stream of water falls from it down into pond. He can guess that the pond stretches after the structure as well. 

Baekhyun kneels down and looks at the water. He sees some orange and some gray fish of all sizes swimming underneath. He even swears he saw a turtle swim by. Then, his eyes focus onto his reflection. His hair fully messed up as brown sets of strands stand up. His cheeks red and cold from the wind when he had been running. 

Baekhyun stares for a second longer before he stands. He moves towards a tree nearest to the pond. He sits down in front of it and lays his back against it. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He reaches for his cigarettes, but the sound of a bush rustling from his left springs his eyes open and stops him as he looks in that direction. He tilts his head in curiosity as his heart beats in suspense. He feels his heart almost stop as something hops out of the bush. His vision blurred for a second as he regains his breathing. It finally focuses on a white fluffball with brown spots. The ball of fluff turns around and Baekhyun notices that it's a bunny. 

Frantically looking around as he whispers, "What do bunnies eat? Come on. Come on." He grabs a handful of grass and holds it up towards the animal. The bunny slowly yet surely hops towards Baekhyun's hand who is trying so very hard to keep it still. The bunny begins to eat from his hand. He relaxes as he stares at the bunny enjoy the grass. He reaches over with his free hand almost hesitant as he softly grazes his fingers over its furry body. Seeing that the bunny doesn't mind, he places them and rubs him a bit harder but still gentle. 

Baekhyun smiles. He moves his almost emptied hand to grab another handful of grass. He signals the bunny to come onto his lap with the grass. The bunny hops closer and stations himself on his lap munching on the grass once again. Baekhyun pets him as he eats staring into the forest. He wonders what other animals might live here. His body freezes and shivers at the thought of a bear. It had been almost five minutes when 

Baekhyun looked back down at the bunny to see it wasn't eating anymore but now sleeping. Baekhyun breaks into another smile and continues to pet the bunny behind its ear. The bunny's features had remind him of the town's local doctor and friend of his, Junmyeon. He stares down. "Joonie" He calls the bunny quietly. 

Baekhyun hears another rustle, thinking it might be another bunny he looks up. Though, instead of a bunny, he see a baby deer staring curiously at him about two feet away. Baekhyun reaches into his pocket past his keys to hear a rustle of plastic. He smiles victoriously as he takes out sweet bread. He opens the wrapper and holds the treat up towards the deer, not knowing if it would be interested or not. The deer tilts its head and Baekhyun tilts his head back. The baby deer hesitantly moves slower than it had took the little bunny, Joonie to get to him.

The deer finally reaches him and smells at the treat cautiously before taking a small bite. The deer's head perks up as it goes in for more, showing that it liked the treat. It finishes it in a good minute and smells over Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun giggles and reaches into his other pocket for his second and last one. He unwraps it and holds it up for the deer. Baekhyun takes the hand he had been petting Joonie with and reaches to pat the baby deer on the head. Its features had reminded him of Luhan, especially the eyes, his best friend for awhile now. Baekhyun excitedly says, "Lu. I'll call you, Lu." Lu stares at him and tilts his head at the name. 

Baekhyun laughs and continues to pat its head. Lu leans into Baekhyun nuzzling its soft furry face against Baekhyun's cheeks. It moves away and lays to Baekhyun's left. Now, both of his hands were preoccupied on petting the two of them. He's never in a million years think he'd be casually with a baby deer and a bunny that he had named after his friends. The sun had gone down a bit though it was still present. Joonie wakes up and stares up at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun carefully carries Joonie as he stands up and Lu follows him. He decides its time to go. He gives Joonie one last rub before placing him on the ground. Baekhyun then wraps his hand around Lu's face and rubs it. He waves at the two and walks backwards a bit so they could get the message. Joonie hops away towards the right after giving Baekhyun one last look and Lu does the same and heads back north. Baekhyun watches them go until they couldn't been seen. He turns around and walk south towards the town. 

Baekhyun gets lost in his thoughts. The reason why he was tired, thought he needed a break, why he ran in the first place. Luhan and Baekhyun had met in their first year of college. It was when they got into their third year when Luhan started dating Chanyeol. Of course, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol from some of his basic classes, but never really talked to him. 

The two were dating until the summer. They agreed to break up since they were more fit to be friends rather than lovers. They ended on a good note. Chanyeol had then joined their friend group. Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Minseok. While he brought his own friends over as well. Jongin, Sehun, and Yixing. Tao and Kris had used to be apart of Luhan and Baekhyun's friend group, but had graduated a year before already, though Baekhyun would hear about them a lot. 

That's when Chanyeol had reached out to Baekhyun by text saying he had got his number for Luhan. They would regularly text each other before school, after school, over weekends, and the two became the bestest of friends. Baekhyun's parents now were familiar with Chanyeol with the many times Baekhyun would bring him over or when they would walk to school together. It seemed to sudden when Baekhyun caught feelings for the other after a good few months. Chanyeol had confessed over text and Baekhyun had reciprocated his feelings. He had to admit how naive he had been to accept immediately, but as surprising as it sounds, this is the first time he had confessed back to anyone and the other way around. Baekhyun's parents weren't too keen about homosexuality and that was an understatement. He had explained to Chanyeol that he'd prefer that they keep their relationship hidden, mostly for the fact that gossip spread easily around.

Though, they both would only show affection towards each other when they were alone. Sometimes, he and Chanyeol would walk to school together, feeling at ease when alone, but would be awkward once around other people. They kept their relationship going over text as Baekhyun started getting insecure with bringing Chanyeol over and he understood and never seemed to mind it until the end of the year nearing their graduation. Their texts reduced as Chanyeol would purposely cut their conversations short, only replying with a few words and Baekhyun confronted him about it. Afterwards, he wish he really hadn't. Chanyeol had replied with that he wasn't sure of his feelings for him anymore and didn't know if he can continue their relationship like this. He felt as if he got tired of the relationship and that they didn't really talk the way they used to anymore. Baekhyun was quick to disagree and try to fix it, but Chanyeol was being so vague with his responses and explanations. 

Baekhyun had blamed himself though he knew Chanyeol was the one who would end their conversations short. He was the one who seemed so disinterested when he tried to text him. He was the one replying with simple "okay"s. They graduated and Baekhyun spent the whole summer moping since Chanyeol had obviously meant a lot to him. The very few moments they had meant so much, but he guessed not to Chanyeol. 

By the end of the summer, Baekhyun decided to try move on from it. Jongdae and Minseok dragged Baekhyun out of the house to head over to the city mall a week before summer was suppose to end. They did indeed have a clothes store owned by Mrs. White who took clothes in from the city and also made her own, but these two idiots insisted on going their themselves. It was his first time and he'd never thought it would be this breathtaking. He's never seen buildings these tall or this many cars driving along on the street. 

They finally reached the mall and Baekhyun was dragged from store to store. Of course, he bought some jeans and plain shirts, thinking it would be a waste to not buy anything. Jongdae and Minseok even forced him to try on a pair of tight leather pants and dragged his ass towards the cashier to buy them immediately. Jongdae and Minseok left him for some frozen yogurt as he browsed around in peace, spotting a music store. He smiles as he spots a a piano. Though he was a child development major, he did have an interest in music and took piano lessons when he was younger. Everything felt much better now, he felt as though he can finally move on and be happy.

He's an adult, 22 years old at that and has to continue on with his life no matter of what's pushing him down or pulling him back, even if a part of him was still yearning and weighing him down. Baekhyun had gotten a job at a daycare to make use of his degree and needed to provide for himself after his parents had passed. It's been about three years. Baekhyun wondered why he would come back..

Baekhyun shook himself out of his thoughts, his mood down, but he couldn't bring himself to cry. He just felt empty and stupid about the whole thing. He just left it as his first and last love, and his first and only relationship, though he doesn't even know if he could considered it a relationship. Baekhyun sighs. The walk home took longer since instead of running, he was walking. He finally made it home and the first thing he did was grab some water to drink. Afterwards, he heads straight into the shower and once finished, sleeps dreamless.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun woke up to his 5 AM alarm. He had to be at the daycare by 6:30 as the kids come in at 7:30. Baekhyun groans as he gets up. Of course, he loves his job, but he was so tired. Dealing with kids and your own problems don't really go well together. Double the stress, but in the end, worth it. The kids, he means. He washes up and wears his usual jeans and shirt that's anything but white or anything light. He laughs at how much a disaster that would be.

Baekhyun passes by many houses he can almost name all the owners of, Ms. Choi's flower shop, George's mechanics, Kyungsoo's bakery, and finally reaches Sunyoung's daycare. 

"Hey, Baek!" Sunyoung waves as he walks in. Baekhyun waves back as he also hears Woojin let out a "hey!". Baekhyun and Sunyoung usually deal with the children while Woojin is assigned with making the meals. Baekhyun makes his way into the kitchen to see Woojin indeed preparing breakfast.

"Kyungsoo brought in cookies for the kids this morning." Woojin nodded over to the opened box with more than just enough chocolate chip cookies. "And he said you should visit some time." Baekhyun nods in reply. 

It's finally time for the kids to start coming in. Well, the earliest of the few since their parents would have to get to work on time. Sunyoung greets the kids at the door while Baekhyun smiles in the distance, arms wide open for when they start running towards him for a hug.

A knock came from the front door of the daycare, later from the original opening time. Baekhyun already guessed who it was as he opened the door. "Hi, Hanna." He greeted before looking at the 3 year old in her arms. "And hi, Leo~" Baekhyun cooed, taking him into his arms. 

"He's about to go to kindergarten soon." Baekhyun smiled as he bounced Leo who was sitting against his hip. "Yeah. Though I have no worries, all the kids around here are no big trouble. I'm sure he'll be fine." Baekhyun nodded. The town had a local elementary school as well as a high school and college. Though, the schools were placed at the edge of the town towards the city. It was quite reasonable since the school were indeed funded by the city. It was walking distance from the town unless you opted to use a car or lived a bit more north.

"How's the restaurant going?" Baekhyun averts his attention to Hanna.

"Its been a bit.. busy, might I say." Baekhyun chuckles. '" Well, your cooking is great. Though, Kyungsoo might be some competition." Hanna hits his shoulder jokingly. "If you want, after I'm done here, I can come over and help." 

"Oh no, its fine, Baek." Hanna shakes her head. "We already have Riley and Connor helping out." Baekhyun nods as he lets Leo down, watching as he runs over to Jay, Ms. Choi's younger son. 

"You know its been going around that Riley and Connor are dating. But, they keep denying it so aggressively! Suspicious, right?" Hanna leans in, suggesting that it is.

"Of course, of course. Though, maybe we should give the two a break. They are going into college after vacation is over and we wouldn't want Mrs. White fainting any time soon." Baekhyun laughs at his own remark, watching Hanna follow. Connor was Mrs. and Mr. White's only son. 

"Fine, fine, but only for now." Hanna leans back and points a finger at Baekhyun. "Yes, yes. Now why don't you head back to the restaurant before Jeff starts panicking." Baekhyun giggles as Hanna's eyes slightly widen in realization. 

"Of course! See you later then." Hanna waves. "See you!" Baekhyun waves after her, watching her rush down the street to the restaurant.

The time was 4:46 when all the kids had finally gone home. Baekhyun waved and said his goodbyes to Woojin and Sunyoung as he headed out the door. Baekhyun turns right and heads south towards Chaeyoung's small grocery store passing Luhan's production studio, Luhan had majored in communications and music. He handled the town's radio and sings once and awhile. Chaeyoung's husband manages a farm and provides the products for the grocery. The main reason Baekhyun's here is so he can get carrots for the little bunny. He picks out five fresh carrots and hands them over to Chaeyoung to pay.

"Hey, Baek. How are you?" Chaeyoung says as she takes Baekhyun's ten dollar bill.

"Good and you?" Baekhyun takes the change and looks up at Chaeyoung.

"Mark had almost lost the sheep the other day. He said while Jongdae and Minseok were helping out, they ended up fucking against the fence and it opened." Chaeyoung laughs and Baekhyun laughs along.

"Those idiots." Baekhyun shakes his head.

"I know! I'll see you around then." Chaeyoung waves.

"See you." Baekhyun waves back. He heads back towards his house and decides to stop by Kyungsoo's bakery. He looks across the street to see Jeff's restaurant and looking closely, he sees Jeff and Hanna frantically moving from one place to another. Look's like they're busy today, Baekhyun thinks as he giggles. Baekhyun walks into the bakery to see Sehun managing the register and Jongin making coffee behind him. 

"I see you two are helping out today." Baekhyun jokes as he leans against the counter. Kyungsoo comes out wiping his hands on his apron.

"Baek!" Kyungsoo goes around the counter to give him a hug which Baekhyun happily returns. Kyungsoo then put his hands on Baekhyun's cheeks. "Are you okay, b." 

"I'm fine, Soo. Also you should try helping at Jeff's. It's a shit show in there and your cooking is just as good as your baking" Baekhyun laughs as Kyungsoo smiles, shaking his head. He looks around and see a big piece of sweet bread. He thinks back Lu and think it would be a better idea to just get one big one instead of a lot of small one.

"Can I have one?" Baekhyun points towards it and looks at Kyungsoo.

"Of course and it's on the house. You can't say otherwise." Kyungsoo is quick to add the last sentence as he sees Baekhyun start to disagree. 

"Okay, fine. Thanks, Soo. See you, guys!" Baekhyun waves as they all wave and say their goodbyes.

"Wait, Baek!" Kyungsoo calls out and Baekhyun turns around again. "You should go visit Luhan, too." Baekhyun smiles.

"Maybe I should." Kyungsoo smiles back. "I'm sure he'd love that." 

"Then why don't I get a cupcake for him?" Kyungsoo nods. "Chocolate." They both say at the same time, erupting into giggles after. Baekhyun even hears Sehun and Jongin join in as they shake their heads.

"Okay, but I'll actually pay for this one." Kyungsoo frowns. "But-"

"Just think of it as helping a friend out." Baekhyun hands over a 20. "Keep the change."

"Baek!" 

"Bye." Baekhyun runs out so Kyungsoo wouldn't argue. He feels like he's walking back and forth as he head over to Luhan's studio. He walks in and greets Hyoyeon at the front. He makes his way towards Luhan's work space. Baekhyun smiles as he looks inside and his smile immediately drops. He sees Chanyeol and Luhan smiling as they talk to each other like they haven't seen each other in years. Well yeah, they haven't. Baekhyun stares for a second too long before deciding to just walk away. He should've known. Chanyeol was a music major too as well as songwriting.

"Here. Give this to Luhan for me, will you?" Baekhyun hands the plastic tray containing the cupcake over to Hyoyeon and she nods smiling before staring back at the computer screen, to Baekhyun's relief too busy to ask why he didn't give it to him himself. Baekhyun walks out the door, definitely in the mood to escape reality as he passes by his house and all the other house until he felt grass brush his ankles instead of his feet tapping along the concrete. 

Baekhyun sits against the same tree, staring off at the stream splashing against the pool of water. He sees a baby deer, which is most surely to be Lu because the tiny white spot underneath his eye. Before Lu approaches him, the doe eyed animal leans down to drink the water from the pond. While Lu is drinking, Baekhyun hears soft hops against the grass and turns to see Joonie. He smiles and settles the bunny into his lap.

"Guess what I got you guys~" Call him hysterical, sure, he admits it. But, he feels genuinely in peace and happy. Baekhyun pulls out one of the carrots from his bag and holds it up to Joonie. Joonie starts to take little bites from it, the carrot being to big for him to take big ones or hold it on his own. Lu stares at it curiously. Baekhyun takes another carrot out and holds it up to him. Don't ask how Baekhyun know's they're boys, he just does. Lu takes a small nibble to taste test it before going in with bigger bites, finishing it faster than Joonie could ever. Baekhyun laughs as he pulls out another one and Lu does the same thing.

"Okay, okay. We've got to save some for Joonie. But guess what I got for you." Baekhyun takes the bakery box out of the bag and opens the lid. Lu smells it out before his ears perk up and he devours the treat. Baekhyun giggles as he watches the two eat. He feels like a mom feeding their children. I mean it wasn't very off.

"My two little babies." Baekhyun giggles as he pets them. He sighs as he thinks, I think I'm going crazy.

The sun starts to go down. He pets the two not knowing if he'll have the energy to come see them tomorrow, but he'll see. He stands up as he waves at them. Doing the same as yesterday as he watches the two disappear from sight. 

Luhan and Chanyeol had finally finished chatting for the night. They had also talked about the possibility of producing and getting Chanyeol's songs on the radio. The two walk out from the studio into the lobby, here Hyoyeon is still sitting at the counter. 

"You should go home for the day." Luhan tells Hyoyeon. She looks up and smiles. "I'm just about to wrap up- ah and here!" She hands the plastic container to Luhan.

"Kyungsoo?" Luhan asks, but Hyoyeon shakes her head. "Baekhyun."

Chanyeol stiffens.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun had just finished his work at the day care at 5:05 PM. Tomorrow is Saturday, so Baekhyun decides to skip out on visiting them today and spend the whole day with them tomorrow. He just feels as if he needs to rest for today. Before heading home, he heads over to Chaeyong's to get around 20 carrots. He greets Jongdae and Minseok that were helping out with restocking before leaving towards the bakery. 

"Soo!" Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo making some coffee. Kyungsoo nods at him.

"Sehun and Jongin aren't helping out today?" Baekhyun asks, resting his elbows on the counter. Kyungsoo hands the coffee over to Riley, Ms. Choi's daughter. 

"They went to hang out with.. Chanyeol." Kyungsoo hesitates as he sees Baekhyun flinch.

"Oh. Well, would you mind me helping out then?" Kyungsoo immediately shakes his head. "No! You should go home and get some rest." 

"It's fine. It's fine. I don't really feel like going home right now anyways." Kyungsoo slouches in defeat. 

"How was it with Luhan yesterday, then?" Baekhyun shivers as he stalls with his answer by putting the grocery bag down slowly.

"Oh, uhm. He was a bit busy.." Baekhyun drags on as he rubs his nape. 

"Ah, I see." Kyungsoo nods. "Well, what about the cupcake?"

"I gave it to Hyoyeon, so she would give it to him when he was free." Kyungsoo lets out a little "mhm" while sorting the baked goods into the glass. 

"Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look up to see Luhan come in through the door.

"Speak of the devil." Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo who laughs. Luhan gasps as his eyes meet Baekhyun.

"Baek! It's been so long." Luhan pulls him into a hug. "Thanks for the cupcake, too. But, why didn't you just give it to me?" Luhan asks confused as Kyungsoo crosses his arms and looks at him expectantly. 

"Y- You were busy, weren't you?" Baekhyun avoids eye contact.

"No, not at all. In fact, I was talking to Chanyeol the other day." Luhan trails off, realizing what was going on.

"Seriously, Baek." Kyungsoo taps his foot against the floor.

"I- I just-" Baekhyun sighs and sits on one of the stools. He pouts as he has been caught red handed. Luhan rubs his back and sits next to him. "I didn't think he'd be back so early after I've barely heard he was coming a day before. I really didn't think he'd be back ever actually." Luhan and Kyungsoo share a look.

"Baek-" Kyungsoo starts before Sehun lets out a little squeal as he enters the bakery, seeing Luhan is finally out of his studio. Jongin and Chanyeol follow behind, though Baekhyun doesn't turn around to notice. "Kyungsoo." Baekhyun calls out. 

"Yeah?" Baekhyun points at the sweet bread. "Two please, and-" Baekhyun looks around to see a slice of strawberry shortcake and points at it for Kyungsoo. "one of those." Baekhyun watches gloomily as Kyungsoo complies, oblivious to the certain giant staring at his back figure with wide eyes. 

"Hey, Baek." Jongin sits next to him and wraps an arm over his shoulder. 

"Jongin, don't bother him right now please." Kyungsoo calls out as he packs up the treats. "Why- oh." Jongin corrects as he can almost see a gloomy gray cloud over the other's head. Kyungsoo nods as he hands over the bag to Baekhyun. Baekhyun places a fifty on the counter and proceeds to turn around before Kyungsoo can argue, only to stop. 

His droopy eyes slowly widen and his breath catches itself as if all the cigarettes he's had lately due to stress had finally caught up with him resulting in a coughing fit. "Hey, hey, hey." Jongin pats his back until Baekhyun stops, teary eyed gasping for air. Kyungsoo comes back with some water which Baekhyun eagerly drinks up, knowing the hoarse of his cough almost too well as Luhan also seems to notice.

"Baekhyun, have you been smoking lately?" Luhan asks worried as Baekhyun freezes and doesn't look up. "I thought you said you quit!" Kyungsoo yells out. Baekhyun doesn't answer as he grips on Jongin's shirt in embarrassment and shame. Jongin looks down at him frowning. 

"I-I just ch-choked.." Baekhyun hides more into Jongin.

"Jongin, come on. Don't help him hide. I know that cough from anywhere, Baek." Kyungsoo says irritated. "Baekhyun." Kyungsoo says with an authoritative tone. "I- I don't want to talk about it now." Luhan holds Kyungsoo's shoulders and shares a knowing look that makes Kyungsoo look at Chanyeol and relax his shoulders. 

"Okay." Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun starts to tear up as he lets go of Jongin's shirt and grabs both of his bags. He makes a run for the door, successfully making it out. He ignores Luhan and Jongin's calls. Baekhyun just keeps running, clutching the bags against his chest, past his house into an atmosphere so familiar to him now. He lays against the same tree, looking at the same scenery in front of him he's seen for the past two days. Baekhyun sobs, everything bottle up inside him for so long releasing. It felt so good, but he knew he couldn't get addicted. He reaches into his right pocket for his cigarette box and his lighter. He lights one up and relaxes as he breathes in the toxic smoke. Baekhyun puts it out, suddenly feeling guilty as he remembers the conversation he had earlier. He stands up, leaving the bag and cigarette pack on the grass and stands right at the end of the pond. The sun is down and he sees a handful of stars reflect on the water. "I look like shit." He whispers to himself as he ruffles his hair. Baekhyun hears a twig snatch behind him. He turns around quickly, but before he can see what it is, he slips. Baekhyun feels the rocky edge of the pond scrape his ankle. He was almost sure it was bleeding. Baekhyun sees Lu stare at him from his left as he tries to pull himself out. Lu approaches him and nuzzles at his face. Baekhyun smiles a bit sarcastically, "Very helpful, Lu." He finally pulls himself out with his uninjured leg, but once he stands on his other ankle, he feels pain shoot up his leg. "Fuck!" Baekhyun sits down forcefully and takes a look at his left ankle. There's a big cut reaching almost completely around the right side. It was pretty deep as Baekhyun glares at the pond as if it were to redeem for his cut. He crawls over to the tree and lays against it again, Lu following. He opens the bag and opens both of the sweet breads. "It looks like Joonie is not here, so save some carrots for him, okay." Baekhyun takes everything all in, knowing he won't be able to come here tomorrow. He stands on his free leg and pets Lu one last time, deciding to leave his strawberry shortcake for him, too, making sure to take the cigarette pack. If he has going to hop at the way to the local hospital dripping wet, then he's going to. It's not like he has any other choice. Baekhyun waves at Lu before struggling on how he would balance himself. "Stupid pond." He whispers. 

Baekhyun starts to see the town closer now, having to hold onto the fences that enclosed the deserted area the whole way. Of course, taking many breaks since his right leg was doing all the work. He even considers crawling the rest of the way. Impatient, he hops a bit faster, dragging his hurt ankle along. "Please don't fall. Please don't fall. Come on. Almost there." Baekhyun chants to himself. He's almost halfway across town, almost all the houses showing no sign of light inside, indicating they were asleep. As much as he doesn't want to to go the hospital and bring attention towards himself, he knows he can't take care of this deep ass cut on his own. He wasn't that selfless. 

Baekhyun sees the hospital and smiles in victory. He almost cries, knowing this is definitely going into one of his top accomplishments besides actually graduating from college. He almost collapses at the entrance as he see Junmyeon seated at the front. "Junmyeon. Please." Baekhyun complains almost dramatically. "Oh my fuck, Baekhyun. What did you do?" Baekhyun waves it off. "Just help me." He whines. 

Junmyeon patches up his cut after a good five minutes of Baekhyun being a little bitch about the disinfecting. "I called Luhan and Kyungsoo. They're coming over." Junmyeon says. "No. Why would you do that?" Baekhyun slurs tiredly at the surprising comfortable bed or what is that he was just too tired to care. "And why not?" Before Baekhyun can answer, not only does he see Luhan and Kyungsoo run through the door, but Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, Jongdae, Minseok, and Chanyeol. "This is why." Baekhyun complains to Junmyeon.

"Shit, Baek. Are you okay? What did you do? You idiot." Kyungsoo calls out checking around to see if he was hurt anywhere else. Baekhyun groans as he turns to his side, but winces as his other ankle grazes the bandage. "Baekhyun." Luhan calls out, everyone staring down at him in the bed. Baekhyun removes one of his hands from under the blanket and flips them off, not looking up from the pillow. "He seems fine." Jongdae jokes as Minseok, Luhan, and Kyungsoo glare at him. Jongdae defensibly puts his hands up at the three. "You should listen to Jongdae. I'm fine." Baekhyun groans. "What did you do though?" Yixing ask. "Uhh.. I fell down the stairs." Kyungsoo seems unconvinced. "Baekhyun. You mean to tell me, you scrape your ankle that deep from falling down the stairs." 

"Yeah." Baekhyun says with a hint of sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "He's obviously lying." Jongdae remarks. "Yeah, no shit." Minseok replies. "Just leave me alone. I've had enough shit for one day." 

"Wait, Baek." Yixing calls out. "Why are you all wet?" 

"Shit." Baekhyun whispers into the pillow. "Okay, okay. Think." Baekhyun thinks to himself.

"Okay, fine. I went to the local pool to have a cigarette. I stood too close to it, slipped, and scraped my ankle on the edge." Baekhyun holds his breath, thinking of why he even added the cigarette part. "And why the fuck were you smoking?" Baekhyun releases his breath and lets out a nervous laugh towards Kyungsoo. Luhan rubs Kyungsoo back. Baekhyun then averts his eyes to Chanyeol. "Why's he here again?" He blurts out, not meaning to say it out loud. Chanyeol tenses up. "He was with me when I got the call from Luhan so, he came along." Sehun answers for him. "Yeah, okay." Baekhyun replies seemingly disinterested before pulling the sheets over his face, missing the hurt in Chanyeol's eyes. "Okay, I'm obviously fine now so leave. I wanna sleep." Kyungsoo and Luhan sigh before patting him. The groups leaves, Chanyeol lagging behind as he takes one last look at Baekhyun's covered figure before closing the door. 

Once Baekhyun hears the door shut, he breaks into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun woke up in the hospital bed, eyes stinging and head heavy. He forced his eyes open before staring up at the ceiling. He held his head as he sat up, groaning. He looks down at his ankle and whispers, "Oh, right." Baekhyun forces himself off the bed, carefully dragging his ankle and making his way towards window. He reaches into his pocket finding his escape for now, not knowing when he'd be going back towards his little haven towards the north. The smoke of the cigarette flows out the window into the sky. The sun was finally peeking out for the first time in days, though it was remotely covered by a cloud. He hears the door open as he turns around ready to whine and complain about his situation when he sees Chanyeol leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.

Baekhyun turns back around and desperately takes an inhale of the smoke before sighing, slightly calmer now.

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asks, refusing to turn around. "Just wanted to see if you're okay." Chanyeol answers in a small voice. "Why do you care?" Baekhyun leans in more towards the window. "How could I not?"

Baekhyun finally turns around, now leaning his back against the window, crossing his arms while sporting a face that can be read as "oh really now."

"Whatever. Just leave." Baekhyun waves him off. "No, Baekhyun. But-"

"Fine, then I'll leave." Baekhyun puts out the cigarette and pushing through Chanyeol, still dragging his ankle down the hallway. The cut must've gone bone deep. On his way to the lobby, he spots crutches and immediately takes them as Chanyeol is chasing after him. He makes it into the lobby.

"Baekhyun, just hear me out!"

"No!" Baekhyun calls back like a child refusing to listen to their parents. 

"At least go back. You're still hurt." Junmyeon looks up from the town's newspaper as he sees Baekhyun hopping forward with the crutches and Chanyeol following behind. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Baekhyun!" Junmyeon stands and rushes in front of Baekhyun. "Come on. Go back. Your ankle obviously hasn't healed yet."

"Can I just at least go home?" Baekhyun gives Junmyeon a pleading look. "Okay fine, but Chanyeol has to accompany you." Not wanting to argue, Baekhyun turns to glare at Chanyeol before making his way towards the door. 

Baekhyun turns right, the opposite direction of his house. 

"Hey, isn't your house-" Chanyeol tries to ask.

"Shut up." Baekhyun continues in that direction until he stops at Mr. White's newspaper stand. 

"xxx cigarettes, please." Mr. White looks at him, worriedly when reaching out towards the specific pack. "Young man, are you okay?" Baekhyun nods as he looks around, not wanting to have this conversation as Mr. White seems to notice.

"Very well, then. Have a nice day." To which Baekhyun replies with a small "you too".

Baekhyun finally makes his way towards the direction of his house, located a reasonable distance north of the middle of town where the park was. Chanyeol continues behind him, stuttering as he rambles on an apology, but Baekhyun doesn't bother to listen and easily gets annoyed. 

"Since you seem to have a godly amount of energy, working your mouth for god knows how long now, why don't you get me a bunch of carrots at Chaeyoung's?!" Baekhyun gestures his hands out at "bunch" while Chanyeol stares at the hands and confuses over the last part of the sentence. "The grocery mart." Baekhyun points in the direction behind the other. Chanyeol huffs childishly and turns around towards the mart. Baekhyun smiles mischievously as he, in a way speed walks and hops with the crutches north.

Chanyeol rushes over to the mart, quickly grabbing as many carrots his hands could hold, which is a LOT. He buys them and almost runs towards Baekhyun's house, wanting to catch up with him, but what makes him trip over his own feet when he abruptly stops is when he sees Baekhyun scurrying past his house. Chanyeol takes slow steps as in to make a far yet reasonable distance between them, knowing the smaller wouldn't willingly let the other follow him.

Too busy following the other's figure, Chanyeol doesn't notice the tall trees that stand around him and the grass wetting his shoes. It's when Baekhyun sits behind a tree when Chanyeol notices, stopping behind the tree directly behind the other's. The sun shines noticeably more than back at town, though the trees still provide shade. The pool of water, in his opinion could be considered a lake if you intend it to. It's when the smell of nicotine quite harshly hits his nose that he looks back at Baekhyun. He looks the same as before though small changes such as his jaw being more structured and cheekbones a bit hollow from his original fullness, indicating the other has lost some weight. Chanyeol catches the movement of Baekhyun putting out his cigarette and reaches his hand out. Chanyeol's eyes finally focus on the baby deer and also notice a bunny situated on his lap. He sees Baekhyun talk to the animals, not being able to make out anything other than the apologetic smile playing on the shorter's lips. Chanyeol finds himself smiling at the scene and shifting his body weight against the tree. He'd be able to miss the way the bag rustled against the trunk if it hadn't been somewhat loud. His eyes widen at the bag and looks up to see the deer's ears perk up, doe eyes now in his direction. The deer moves towards him and Baekhyun turns his neck around to look, widening his eyes as Lu sniffs at the bag before sticking his head inside. Baekhyun sighs in slight annoyance and turns his head back around. Chanyeol sees no point in hiding anymore as he places the bag next to Baekhyun and stands awkwardly in place. Baekhyun feeds the two the carrots, holding one his mouth for himself. 

"You know curiosity kills the cat." Baekhyun finally glares extremely suggestively over at the man as he sees the other chuckle. "What's so funny now?"

"It's just that you've changed a bit." Chanyeol sighs and Baekhyun mockingly glances back at him. "Oh, wouldn't you know." Chanyeol frowns, deciding to sit to Baekhyun's left, a well sized gap between the two, though enough for Chanyeol to reach over at the bag, grabbing a carrot. The deer follows his motions, eyes not leaving the carrot as it takes it into his mouth as soon as Chanyeol's hand stops moving. Chanyeol smiles as he pats the deer's head lightly. 

"Knowing you, the two have names." Baekhyun avoids eye contact, looking to his right. "Lu and Joonie, and I bet you know damn well which one's which." Chanyeol chuckles as he sees the back of Baekhyun's ears turn red in embarrassment. "Cute." Chanyeol mutters before leaving Baekhyun to feed them to head to the water. He kneels, placing his hands against the edge to get a closer look into the water seeing that there are indeed fish as he stares in fascination. He grips the edge tighter, quickly moving his hands away when the the rocks against the edge prick his hand. It wasn't bleeding, but there was a scratch left on his palm. He stares at it and looks back at Baekhyun's ankle.

"Baek, don't tell me." Chanyeol watches Baekhyun look up at him, in the middle of looking at Joonie. "You fell in, didn't you? The edge.." Chanyeol trails off. Baekhyun just looks back down, ignoring the remark. That's enough for Chanyeol to know that he was indeed right.

The sun starts to set when Baekhyun holds his crutches as he struggles a bit to stand. He places them against the tree and leans his back against the trunk, bending down to give the two one last touch. By now, Lu and Joonie know the routine as they retreat back. Baekhyun spares Chanyeol one look before making his way back. Chanyeol smiles sweetly at the man in front of him. "I guess he still has a little bit of himself left." Chanyeol thinks to himself before running to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since that one day Chanyeol followed him to what was suppose to be his secret little haven, he had been followed him there for the past three weeks after he found out the shorter went there regularly. Chanyeol had to admit that he has been trying to get Baekhyun to open up to him, but with Baekhyun's stubbornness and his interest in only Lu, Joonie, and his pack of cigarettes, Chanyeol wasn't getting anywhere.

He couldn't afford to give up. He never gave up, always used to fighting 'til the end, 'til he got what he had been fighting for. Though, one thing Chanyeol couldn't admit was how tired he had been become of the other's stubbornness, wanting to tear out his hair every time he failed to at least get Baekhyun to acknowledge him. It was almost hopeless, him versus the other's stubbornness was an easy win for Baekhyun each and every day. If only he knew, it was not that easy at all for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, too, wanted to tear out his hair at how annoying it was to have the giant following him almost everywhere. His ankle had healed by now. Today had passed as the fifth week Chanyeol has been following him, more than a month for fuck's sake. Baekhyun was absolutely done, more than ready to give an earful to the persistent idiot. He walked towards the daycare, expecting Chanyeol to pop out of nowhere like he usually does, but this time he doesn't and makes it to the daycare without any disturbances. Baekhyun had a hard time focusing in the morning as he was confused, but he shook it off with a smile, thinking he should enjoy the peace while he can because the other would probably bother him for the remainder of the day. 

But, that never happened. Baekhyun even left Lu and Joonie when the sun set as they also looked around confused as to where Chanyeol was. Baekhyun even made it home, in his bed with no text messages or calls to his phone that the taller had gotten the number from goddamn Kris who had come to visit them from the city with Tao. Baekhyun sighed, he wouldn't admit that he was somewhat worried. More than anything, he should be happy that Chanyeol isn't following him anymore. He should.

Five days past, and there was still no sign of Chanyeol and the feeling inside that he was trying to hide grew. It was Saturday, so he decided to visit Lu and Joonie early. The two also seemed quite worried, always looking around him when he arrived and today was no different. "He's not here." He whispered to the two. Baekhyun walked over to the tree and if it were not for the hot pink color of the envelope, he wouldn't have noticed it. He picks it up warily, taking a seat before opening it.

Hey, Baek. It's Chanyeol, though you probably already guessed. I just want to say that I'm really really sorry. I'm sorry if I bothered you these past few weeks. I'm sorry for leaving you in the first place, but it wasn't because of you I promise. This may come as a shock and it's your opinion whether you choose to believe me or not, but I feel as though I need to explain everything to you. Your parents, they threatened me. They told me to leave you alone. That it was my fault you turned out this way. They said if I didn't cut things off with you. If I didn't move away from here after graduation that they would take matters into their own hands. I didn't want to know what they meant by that. I was a fucking coward. I know I should've pushed through, at least fought, told you everything. But I was a coward and ran. Ran so that you wouldn't be hurt. Not only from what they would do to you if they were to. But I didn't want to see your family fall apart. I wanted you to be happy and I felt as though I couldn't provide that for you so I ran. I came back, trying to apologize, knowing all too well you wouldn't ever accept it. I tried, but its better off if I just leave you alone and this time I promise I won't come back. So please, find someone that will make you happy, who deserves you. Someone that's strong enough, brave enough. Please take care of yourself as I'm not there to myself, not like I could anyway. 

I love you.

Tears dripped onto the line paper. He held the paper close as his tears continued on. The images of the other "You idiot, did you think leaving me again would fix anything?" He spoke directly to the letter. Baekhyun knew he couldn't just stand here. He had to do something. He looked down at Lu and Joonie and as if understanding the situation, Lu nudges him backwards and Joonie prods at his feet as in telling him to go. Baekhyun smiles before running, tears flying against the wind. He clutches the letter against his chest. This time Baekhyun is not running to escape, he's running head on into the fear, anger, sadness he's built up. The red string that used to pull backwards now pulls him forwards, leading the way.

Baekhyun spots Kris and Tao at Ms. Choi's flower shop, running across the empty street towards them. He pants as he opens the notes app on his phone and holds it out towards Kris."Please. Chanyeol's address." Kris doesn't question when he sees the desperation and rush the other radiates. Baekhyun thanks him once the phone is given back to him, running back to his house as he already called a taxi. He waits impatiently, bouncing his knees as the taxi comes five minutes later. Baekhyun gets in and holds out his phone to the driver. "Here please." The driver nods.

A good twenty minutes past when they are finally in the city. Baekhyun takes little time to stare in awe as his mind shifts back to the task at hand. "Hey, kid. We're here." Baekhyun pays the fare and stands before a five story apartment complex. Baekhyun takes a deep breath in and walks towards the entrance, realizing there's a code. He opens his phone, sending Kris a quick text getting the code in return. He punches it in and walks towards the elevator. Baekhyun stares looking at the notes app reading "Apt #309" which he can only guess is the third floor. The elevator finally reaches the third floor and he is met with a wood door with the number 315 written on it and 316 towards the right. That would only mean it reduces left. He rushes and finally finds the door, but for some reason his confidences falters. 

Baekhyun places his hand against the door, it reminding him of the one he's built together over the years. The one that was set inside his heart, hiding away everything. His heart, a desert. He had gone past the desert in his mind. No water. No food. The only thing pushing him on is the determination to move forward. That's when he found the door, but there's no way of opening it, nothing but the desert stretching behind it. He was trapped. Though once Chanyeol came back, a door knob appeared, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. No keyhole, as if all you had to do was turn it. Maybe, he just had to find the right person to open it for him..

Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts as he finally lifts his hand up and places two firm knocks against the door, loud enough for the person inside to hear. He was relived there was no peep hole as Chanyeol opened the door. Suddenly, Baekhyun couldn't control his legs as he moved forward to the man who's eyes were wide open, tears rolling down harshly and wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist. "You fucking giant, I-I hate you. How could you?" He still cries when Chanyeol closes the door. He still cries when Chanyeol leads him over to the couch. He still cries when Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was surprised, no it was something beyond that. He thought he'd never see the other again. He'd never thought Baekhyun would come back for him. As much as he tells himself he can't let the smaller stay with him, Baekhyun came back to him and now he doesn't have the will power to ever let go. 

Baekhyum's tears finally run out when he thinks. He looks at the door in front of him in his mind and finally reaches over to it one last time. It opens with ease this time and the emptiness that once lay in his heart was filled, overwhelmingly, with all the emotions that had hid itself. Realization hit him and it hit him hard. He didn't need anyone to open the door. He didn't need anyone to tell him how to open the door. He just needed to be willing to face the reason the door was closed in the first place, that his mind that was once a mellow turned into desert. 

Baekhyun looks up into the door. His breath stuttered as he stares in shock. There, standing on the other side, was the man he fell blatantly fell in love with. The man who had caused his pain and had been the only one who could could fix it. The man which he knew so well, but there still lay secrets yet to be discovered even if it meant spending the rest of his life with him to find them all out. A mellow behind him and an arm held out for him to take. He does exactly that. If this were to be any other situation, this would be another one of his escapes, but Chanyeol wasn't an escape. 

He was his oasis past the red desert.


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun finally pulls away from Chanyeol as he looks up at the giant. The other's eyes glued on the TV that he had opened when he begged Baekhyun to let him go and use the restroom. Chanyeol obliviously laughs at the show playing on the screen. Baekhyun smiles before pouting as he seeks for a bit of attention. 

He slowly unwraps his arms from around the other's form and gently places around Chanyeol's shoulders. Baekhyun swiftly places his legs on both sides of the taller's lap. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows as he stretches his neck up to see what seems to be an argument going on in the show, if the yelling was anything to go by. It's Baekhyun's turn to furrow his eyebrows as he pouts once more at the man. Absolutely done, he reaches for the remote on the coffee table, not too far away from the couch and shuts the TV off. 

"What the hell?!" Chanyeol finally turns to the boy situated on his lap. "What?! You weren't giving me any attention. As petty as it sounds, would it do much harm to at least look at me?" Baekhyun juts his lips out more, wrapping his tighter around Chanyeol's neck. 

"B- But I was watching that!" Baekhyun sighs as he leans closer into Chanyeol, foreheads connecting and nose touching. "Please?" Baekhyun watches Chanyeol's eye darken at the request.

"And what are you implying?" Baekhyun smiles mischievously, lips now touching. "Anything you want it to be." 

Chanyeol immediately connects their lips, taking the other's breath away. The kiss starts passionately as their lips glide against each other in sync before Chanyeol slowly sculpts through the other's waist, reaching his ass as he gropes it in a hurry. The act cause Baekhyun to slightly open his mouth in a silent moan as Chanyeol took this as a chance to slip his tongue in. Baekhyun jokingly fought for dominance as he tried to overcome the taller's tongue, but it was obvious who had the upper hand as he slowly gave up. 

Lungs burning for air, the two pull away with a weak string of saliva still connecting their lips. Chanyeol suddenly grabs Baekhyun's thighs, both still panting for air as he lifts him up hurriedly making his way over to the bedroom. He almost throws the brunette on the bed, but they were close enough to it that it didn't cause much friction against the mattress. 

Chanyeol climbs over Baekhyun, slipping his hands under Baekhyun's shirt while burying his face in the other neck, hot breath fanning over the skin. Chanyeol gently licks the skin before taking it into his mouth, deliciously sucking on the skin hard enough to create a mark. Baekhyun groans softly, hands reaching to thread through the other's hair. He suddenly lets out a moan louder than his previous when Chanyeol grazes his fingers against his nipples. Baekhyun whines as he wriggles in place, pulling Chanyeol by the hair to connect their lips again. 

"Hurry up~" Baekhyun whines verbally this time, somehow already craving to be filled up. Chanyeol moves away to take off Baekhyun's shirt, then hurriedly taking off the other's pants as much as he loves them. Baekhyun had wore his leather pants since his jeans were all in the laundry, being to lazy to wash them. 

Though, taking off the pants was easier said than done as the fabric stuck firmly against Baekhyun's thighs. Baekhyun impatiently helped as he wriggled around while Chanyeol tried to pull them down harshly. Finally getting them off, Chanyeol chuckles, noting as good as those pants look, they are pure evil. Chanyeol finally looks down at the man before freezing in place, eyes widening. Baekhyun innocently plays with his lips and looks away from Chanyeol. The underwear he was wearing wasn't any ordinary underwear, to be exact they were woman's panties. Black lace ones at that. Chanyeol looks back up at Baekhyun curiously. 

"They, They came with the pants, okay?! I was too lazy to do the laundry!" Chanyeol laughs out loud before leaning in to place his hand on the other's cheek. "It's fine, babe. Plus, you look really good in them anyway."

Baekhyun blushes. When he went to the shop, supposedly the pants were over a hundred dollars. Very overpriced if you ask me. For spending more than a hundred dollars, they give you a gift. Jongdae and Minseok had peeked into the small gift bag, snickered before they handed it back to Baekhyun. It was one of those moments where Baekhyun would rather not think back on. 

Chanyeol moves down, face close against his skin, breathing inconstant. Chanyeol licks along Baekhyun's collarbones before dragging his tongue down his chest to circle it around one of the buds. Baekhyun hums in delight, petting down Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol does the same to the other, annoyingly slow. Before Baekhyun can start to whine, Chanyeol drags his tongue down in his stomach, dangerously close to his leaking member. He moves his tongue up and down along Baekhyun's pelvis, rubbing circles into his hips with his hands. 

"Chanyeol, please~!" Baekhyun whines beyond annoyed now. "Please what?" Baekhyun huffs loudly. 

"Touch me, please. I need you." Baekhyun pleads as Chanyeol kisses his inner thighs before teasingly breathing heavily against the other's cock. Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol's hair and harshly pulls him down against his cock. Chanyeol laughs and says something like "okay", but Baekhyun isn't listening. 

Chanyeol licks the precum slipping through the fabric, playing with the hem of the panties with his fingers. He hears Baekhyun's soft moans and it urges him on to finally remove the cloth. Baekhyun's hard cock springs out, slapping against his stomach. Chanyeol wraps his hands around it, slowly stroking while his thumb plays with the head. Chanyeol leans to kiss the other's lips as Baekhyun hums into them as Chanyeol still strokes his cock. 

Chanyeol pulls away and licks his lips as he removes his hand from the smaller's cock. He grabs Baekhyun's thighs, pushing them up and Baekhyun takes it as a signal to hold them up as he places his hands under the bent of his knee. Chanyeol spreads Baekhyun's ass, kneading it as he reveals the other's bubblegum pink hole puckering in anticipation. Chanyeol smirks as he licks around the rim, hearing a loud, drawn out moan from Baekhyun. Chanyeol would never miss a chance to eat the other out, not in a million years. He dives his tongue in, brushing it against the walls. Baekhyun curses loudly, his grip on Chanyeol's hair becoming tighter. 

"You eat me out so good~" The praise encourages Chanyeol to push his tongue in deeper, violently moving it across his walls. He finally pulls away and circles his finger around the rim. "You taste amazing, babe." Baekhyun goes red at the compliment, trying to avert his focus at the finger slowly pushing into his hole, his saliva used as lubricant. 

It stings a bit, the other's fingers visibly bigger than his own. Chanyeol notices as he leans to down to softly kiss Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels his heart melt into the kiss, still making sounds of pleasure into Chanyeol's mouth as now two finger push into his hole. 

Baekhyun pulls away and holds eye contact with the other. It feels as if the world has stop for a moment, his eyes tearing up as his heart impossibly melts further. Baekhyun places both hands against Chanyeol's cheeks, not noticing how Chanyeol had stopped thrusting his fingers into his hole. A tear slips out and Baekhyun has no time to panic when Chanyeol kisses it away. 

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol calls out, getting the other's attention. "I love you." Baekhyun smiles as Chanyeol also kisses the other tear that had slipped out at the sentence.

"I- I love you too, Yeol." Chanyeol's smiles blindingly bright and kisses Baekhyun passionately. Though, this time Baekhyun can feel the love and appreciation poured into every movement, every touch. Baekhyun pulls away and smiles back.

"Okay, now fuck me." Baekhyun half complains and half jokes. Chanyeol lets out a genuine laugh. "Okay, okay!" Chanyeol buries his face into Baekhyun's neck and Baekhyun can feel him smile against his skin. 

Chanyeol slowly aligns his cock against Baekhyun's entrance and both moan as the head slips in. Chanyeol sits up as he carefully moves deeper into the warm cavern, biting his lips. Baekhyun wants to let out a remark on how huge the other is, but he is left speechless as he is filled to the brim. Chanyeol stays in position before Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck. 

"Shit." Baekhyun curses and Chanyeol takes it as his signal to move. He thrusts in slowly and Baekhyun has no right to complain as each thrust is accompanied by a sense of caring and comfort. 

Moaning loudly as each thrust is deep. Chanyeol grabs his hips, picking up the pace only by a bit. Baekhyun's eyes widen as his whole body shudders violently. Chanyeol notices, smirking. Baekhyun wraps his arms tighter as he swiftly switches their position so now he was on top of the other, the other's dick almost impossibly deeper in this position. Chanyeol opens his mouth in surprise, but has no time to fully process anything as Baekhyun quickly moves up and down on his cock, searching for his prostate once more. 

Chanyeol helps as he meets his thrust. Baekhyun screams a moan as they find it quickly and lays against Chanyeol's chest, suddenly spent and thighs burning. Chanyeol grabs his hips and aligns thrust to where they had found his prostate. Baekhyun's moans ring in his ear loudly as he moves faster than before, abusing the other's sweet spot. 

Baekhyun trembles as he sees white, strings of cum spreading across his and Chanyeol's stomach. Baekhyun still trembles at the over sensitivity as Chanyeol tries to reach his own release. It's not long before he does as the hole still clench around his cock before Baekhyun moans as he feels his hole being filled up by the other's cum. Chanyeol pulls out slowly and Baekhyun lets out a noise of protest at the loss of heat, hole puckering. Chanyeol reaches for his shirt nearest to the bed and cleans both of them up. Baekhyun's eyes are heavy, asking to be closed.

"I love you." Baekhyun trails off as he finally closes his eyes, snuggling closer into Chanyeol's chest. 

"I love you too." Chanyeol says softly and kisses the top of the smaller's head as he falls asleep to the sound of Baekhyun's equally soft breathing. 

Baekhyun smiles as he thinks that its maybe time to quit smoking. He scoots closer to Chanyeol, falling asleep with ease and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is trash sry babes


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun woke up to slightly violent shuffling to see Chanyeol quickly putting on his work pants. Baekhyun ruffles his hair and sits up, regretting it as his head spins. 

"Ah! Did I wake you?" Chanyeol stops to look at the still sleepy boy.

"Well, kinda. Where are you going?" Chanyeol finishes buttoning his jeans before replying.

"Work. I need to finalize an album that's coming out this Friday. The preorders are almost sold out,too." Baekhyun internally smirks as an idea pops up. 

"Well, at least gimme a kiss before you go~" Baekhyun juts his lips out and suggestively taps his index finger on them. Chanyeol chuckles and leans in only to be pulled down completely to the bed. Baekhyun wraps his arms and legs around Chanyeol tightly and buries his head into the other's neck.

"I'm going to be late for work because of you." Baekhyun giggles and looks up at Chanyeol. "What time are you coming back?" 

"Maybe around 4 or 5 if everything goes well." Baekhyun groans, but it was cut off by the other's lips. Baekhyun slowly initiates something more than a small peck, but Chanyeol pulls away smirking. "I would love for round two right now, but i should really get going." 

Baekhyun pout, but nods. They say their goodbyes at the front door, not before a two minutes hug and a kiss. Baekhyun sighs as he stares at the closed door.

Baekhyun quickly goes on his phone to preorder the said album. The name seemed a bit much "Angel with no wings". Angsty. The released date is tomorrow, but Chanyeol said Friday. Wait, tomorrow's Friday. What the actual fuck. 

After Baekhyun's internal battle, he checks the time. 10 AM, so maybe about 6 to 7 hours he has alone, not that he's happy about it. He decides maybe a self guided tour would do. I mean he has internet for a reason. Baekhyun steals one of Chanyeol's hoodies and the smallest shorts he could find before heading out. 

He spots the front door rug and bends down to pull it up. "I knew it." He mumbles to himself. Baekhyun grabs the extra key and makes his way to the elevator and out the building. 

It had been hours of going from cafe to store to cafe again. Baekhyun's adrenaline fueled with caffeine and sugar. Though, it does make him a bit drowsy. He steps out of the cafe shop and looks across the street at the tall business like building. His eyes trail up as his head follows. SNA Ent written in pastel teal. He cringes at the choice of color before his mind quickly changes the subject to where he's seen that label before. That's right, Chanyeol works for this exact company as a producer and soloist. Thank you, Google. 

Baekhyun looks at the time and sees that it is indeed 6:31 PM. He quickly scurries away as he glances one last time at the building. He's planning to be home before Chanyeol gets there to order pizza. Just in case, he calls a pizza place near by and orders as he speed walks home. 

He gets home around the time the pizza said it would come. It seems that Baekhyun had travelled farther than intended. He gets a call from the place as he enters the elevator saying that they were in front of his door. Baekhyun quickly apologizes and tells them that he's in the elevator, coming up right this instant. He makes it to the apartment door and sees no one. 

"Weird, maybe they got the wrong apartment number." He mumbles to himself while opening the door and searching for the place's number from his recent. Just when he finds it and is about to click on it, he looks up and sees Chanyeol stuffing his face with the pizza in his hand. The taller had two even bothered to take off his clothes first. Baekhyun sighs as he closes his phone.

"I was going to get here before you." Baekhyun whines as he sits on the kitchen stool. He smacks Chanyeol's hand from getting another pizza. "Did you even wash your hands?!" Chanyeol pouts as he looks away, guilty. 

"You're disgusting. Go change. Then, we can eat." Baekhyun himself changes and he sets the pizza on the coffee table before turning on the TV. Chanyeol finally comes into the living room and dramatically throws himself on the couch.

"Did you pay?" Chanyeol nods his head as he stuffs his mouth once again. Baekhyun groans. He can't do anything right. "It's fine, babe~" Chanyeol cuddles into Baekhyun. 

"Get your greasy ass hands off me." Chanyeol frowns and pulls away. 

Baekhyun wakes up and Chanyeol is long gone. Chanyeol had left him a text message saying that he headed to the company for his album release. Baekhyun checks his package order and its expected later today around 3. Its 11 AM right now, so Baekhyun needs to busy himself for at least fours hours straight. Great. He opts to not go out today and watch random youtube videos to pass the time. 

But of course, after two hours, Baekhyun's spent. He's bored and beyond hungry. Despite the agreement to himself, he decides it's necessary to go out and get some food. Baekhyun decides on the nearest convenience store. He opens the apartment door and stops in his tracks as he spots a package right in front of him. 

"Well, I guess it came early. How convenient." Baekhyun shrugs as he picks up the package, deciding to open it while he walks. He carries the plastic package out of the building before tearing it open to find the album. He pulls it out roughly, resulting something to fall out of the album. As Baekhyun bends down to pick it up, he notices it's a photocard. Chanyeol's infamous peace sign and wink with a handsome grin. He smiles as he picks it up and proceeds to open the album. 

Other than the many pictures of Chanyeol, Baekhyun takes an interest in the song names. The album was indeed only a mini album as it only had 6 songs.   
1\. Heaven  
2\. Hands  
3\. With you  
4\. Universe  
5\. Been Through  
...  
6\. Oasis 

Baekhyun smiles brightly as his heart flutters. This big idiot. That night, after Chanyeol was genuinely surprised by Baekhyun's possession of his new album, the two shared a slow kiss as it soon turned to something more. Let's just say the two didn't get a wink of sleep that night.


End file.
